Board 8's Top 100 Users of The Decade
The results of the voting for Board 8's Top 100 Users of the Decade, which was conducted in January of '10 by Ayvuir. All voters listed their top 15 users, with a #1 vote being worth 15 points, a #2 worth 14, and so on. To see the detailed results along with everyone's lifetime standings, go here instead. * Board 8's Top 100 Users of The Decade Detailed Results See Also * Board 8's Top 100 Users of 2006 * Board 8's Top 100 Users of 2007 * Board 8's Top 100 Users of 2008 * Board 8's Top 100 Users of 2009 * Board 8's Top 100 Users of 2010 Stats *There were a total of 57 voters, for a grand total of 6784 points given out. * There were 240 users that were voted for. * The cut-off points to be in the top 100 was 20. * The top user scored 268 points. * Only 10 users scored 100 points or above. The Top 100 of the Decade Rank. Name - Total Points (Total List Appearances) 1st. Sir Chris - 268 (26) 2nd. Ed Bellis - 214 (25) 3rd. Icehawk - 174 (20) 4th. Smurf - 166 (19) 5th. Shake - 164 (20) 6th. ExThaNemesis - 164 (17) 7th. Amazing Telephone / Phoenix Flattener - 139 (18) 8th. Shadow Ryoko - 133 (14) 9th. Semifinal vs Belarus / Dorobou - 106 (12) 10th. neonreaper - 105 (13) 11th. UltimaterializerX - 97 (12) 12th. FFDragon - 94 (12) 13th. NGamer64 - 93 (9) 14th. Drakeryn - 89 (11) 15th. yoblazer33 - 86 (11) 16th. SenpaiDessus - 81 (1) 17th. transience - 80 (11) 18th. X_Dante_X - 80 (9) 19th=. Aeon Azuran - 76 (10) 19th=. DpObliVion - 76 (10) 21st. SBell0105 - 72 (7) 22nd. Inviso - 68 (8) 23rd. Heroic Mario - 66 (10) 24th. MajinZidane - 65 (8) 25th=. MyWorldIsSquare - 62 (6) 25th=. SHINE GET 64 - 62 (6) 27th. Tom Bombadil - 61 (11) 28th. KleenexTissue50 - 61 (6) 29th. Steinershocker - 59 (7) 30th. Leonhart4 - 59 (5) 31st=. ctesjbuvf - 50 (4) 31st=. Silver_Ermine - 50 (4) 33rd. Mega Mana - 49 (6) 34th. therealosix / BesaidGuy - 48 (8) 35th. Team Rocket Elite - 48 (5) 36th. Sess / iamthegame - 47 (7) 37th. HeroicGammaRay - 47 (6) 38th=. creativename - 47 (4) 38th=. Karma Hunter - 47 (4) 40th=. Ayvuir - 46 (7) 40th=. the icon ownz all - 46 (7) 42nd. Lopen - 45 (6) 43rd. Heroic Metool - 44 (6) 44th=. SineNomine - 44 (5) 44th=. Tombs - 44 (5) 46th. Wiggumfan267 - 43 (8) 47th. solarshadow - 43 (3) 48th. Caelus / FigureOfSpeech - 42 (5) 49th. ApplekidJosh - 40 (7) 50th. yazzy14 - 39 (6) 51st=. BBallman7 - 39 (3) 51st=. Naye745 - 39 (3) 53rd. th3l3fty - 38 (6) 54th. XXSabin FigaroXx - 38 (4) 55th. masterofmarth - 36 (4) 56th. Priest of Gix - 36 (3) 57th=. Holy Excalibur - 35 (3) 57th=. JaKyL25 - 35 (3) 59th=. GuessMyUserName - 34 (3) 59th=. raytan7585 - 34 (3) 61st. kawaiifan - 33 (4) 62nd. LiselTestify - 32 (6) 63rd. Swift - 32 (5) 64th=. Lady Ashe - 32 (4) 64th=. SythaWarrior - 32 (4) 64th=. The Raven 2 - 32 (4) 67th=. Alanna82 - 32 (3) 67th=. Mershiness - 32 (3) 67th=. red13n - 32 (3) 70th. sephsblade - 31 (5) 71st. TheKnightOfNee - 31 (3) 72nd. Princess Anri - 30 (5) 73rd. Vlado - 29 (7) 74th. Heroic Palmer - 29 (5) 75th=. AlecTrevelyan006 - 29 (4) 75th=. satai_delenn - 29 (4) 75th=. SpikeDragon - 29 (4) 75th=. The Utility Man - 29 (4) 75th=. War13104 - 29 (4) 80th. Forceful Dragon - 29 (3) 81st. SSJ3 Popo - 28 (3) 82nd. RustyMrMokka - 27 (4) 83rd. KamikazePotato / Brett_with_Atreyu - 26 (3) 84th. DSRage - 25 (4) 85th. ZenOfThunder - 25 (2) 86th. Bokonon_Lives - 24 (2) 87th. Zachnorn - 23 (3) 88th=. amyvitality66 - 23 (2) 88th=. Lucid Faia - 23 (2) 90th=. Mumei - 22 (4) 90th=. PrestonStarry - 22 (4) 92nd. Iron Grunty - 22 (2) 93rd=. Master Moltar - 21 (4) 93rd=. Xcarvenger - 21 (4) 95th. BigCow - 21 (3) 96th=. fr0q / Ctl-Alt-Del / Seafoam Green - 21 (2) 96th=. idyvino - 21 (2) 96th=. SantaRPG - 21 (2) 99th. kenrmcha - 20 (4) 100th. MakeYourChance - 20 (3) Category:User Tournament